


I Trust You

by destiny335



Series: Saphael Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Human!Simon, M/M, Raphael is a wreck, Simon dies, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: “I trust you, A, I really do” B said with their last dying breath as A choked back tears and held B in their arms. Hoping. Praying. That they’d come back. That they would just open their eyes one last time.The words “I trust you” rang through their head for the rest of their life. Those words meant more to A than anything else in the world.





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Link to Prompt: https://nobodyknowswhy31.tumblr.com/post/163465929874/just-another-idea-i-had ~
> 
> So like, I suck at writing angst so I doubt you'll cry even though Simon does die in this  
> Also, not exactly the prompt, but whatever

Simon was dying.

But at least it was because of old age.

That thought still didn't make Raphael feel any better.

Raphael stuck by Simon's side since he got sick, not once leaving. How he got his food was through Magnus because Raphael couldn't stand the thought of leaving Simon once. Simon shouldn't be dying but Raphael could not also bare the thought of turning Simon into what he is; a monster.

"Please don't leave me Simon! You gotta stay with me! Please!" Voice cracking, Raphael clutched Simon's hand as if that will somehow keep him from dying.

"You're all I have left! Come on  _mi sol_   **(my sun)**! Stay strong! Give me a pretty little smile and tell me some vampire puns. I love you so much! I'll listen to a thousand vampire puns if it means I can have you by my side forever. Simon, please."

"I love you Raphael." Simon could feel himself giving out, but he needed to tell Raphael something before he goes. He _needs_ to.

"I love you and I trust you Raphael. I really do." Giving Raphael one more small but full of love grin, Simon closed his eyes.

"I trust you too  _mi amor_ ( **my love)**! I trust you and love you and will always cherish you! Please come back! Please."

Raphael knew his last plead was useless and not just because of the monitor behind him flat lining but because he could feel his happiness drain away. He could feel Simon's soul lifting out of his body and going to Heaven, where he deserves to go.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please-_ " Stopping, Raphael gave out a choke up cry, feeling his heart tearing out of his chest.

" _Please don't take my sunshine away._ "

Holding onto Simon's hand, even when the doctors ran in, Raphael could feel the bloody tears run down his face. He had to cover them up though, can't let nurses or doctors question the weird man crying tears.  _That_ would not be good, especially in Raphael's state.

Looking back one more time, Raphael whispered a promise to his beloved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 7:28 PM: When finish writing the part where Raphael sang "Please don't take my sunshine away", I literally giggled because I could feel the angst and I'm loving that this may have actually made some people tear up XD  
> I have no regrets


End file.
